Dragon Age 2 Legends Fenris
by L3g3nds
Summary: Embark on an adventure with your companion Fenris.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One The Heart of an Elf

Legend: So you have become the Champion of Kirkwall, and have sided with the mages in their never ending quest of have become the Hero of the land revered by everyone and hated by many. You have won the heart of an elf and a grey warden, who will be by your side until the day you die. However, Hawke your destiny still awaits you, and the fate of the world now lays in your hand. Will you grasp it or will you simply stay hidden out of reach.

Phase One: My Love

You eyes slowly open as you feel the familiar warmth of Fenris's lean body holding you, you try to squezze out of his arms gently trying not to wake him. You manage to get yourself free,however, Fenris wakes up and grab's you back to his chest.

"Waking up to your beautiful face everyday, is everything I could ever want." he says as he presses you closer.  
>"I would never have thought this to be possible."<p>

"Fenris." you say truthfully from the heart. "I love you."

He smile as he turn's around and get's on top of you kissing your neck gently. And slwoly removes your shirt...  
>After you two are finished he get's off and gives you a sweet kiss. You crawl out of bed and flinch at the coldness of the damp one room house. You pick up your clothes and put them on, seeing you and Fenris had more time all you did was make love and patrol to make sure no one could find you. You started to remember how hard the journey back to Lothering had been for the both of you. You could still feel that swaying ship, and how you had to hide in a cramped closet to stay unseen. You returned to Lothering and found an abandoned house which you took refuge at. The Town of Lothering was no more, however, the survivors had started to rebuild, as they stayed in the Lothering camp.<br>You wonder to yourself how everyone else was doing in Kirkwall, you wondered if Varric was up to his same old tricks and telling stories of his friend who became Champion. You wondered about Anders and how you spared heis life if it was worth it, and everyone eles who was important. You snap back into reality as you begin to walk out.

"I'm going on my daily patrol." you say plainly, you had done this many times already seeing it has been a year since eveything transpired. You patrolled the day and Fenris patrolled night.

"I will come." he says as he puts his armor back on. "Everywhere you go I want to be by your side, your my heart and my soul. You stole this condemed elf's heart."

Phase Two: A Quest for Hawke

You and Fenris approach the Lothering Camp a few miles back from your home, you look around at this hell hole you two live by. Many people have taken ill and stopped trying to rebuild the city. Children we're going hungry and began stealing money from any unlucky adventurer. As you enter someone runs up to you.

"Please madame!" she cries out. "Please you have to help me!"

"What makes you think I can help you?" you ask a little worried she found out who you are.

"You two are the healthiest looking people here!" she exclaimed. "Please you must help the people here."

Fenris walks in front of you.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do." he says. "Hawke this is a careless move for us."

"Fenris" you say out of habit. You always had an urge for helping people in time of need. "We should help her!"

He looks at you with a questioning look but does not argue with you.

"Fine." he says defeated.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" you ask.

"Oh I am so sorry how rude of me." she says. "My name is Rose I am a healer, I am very skilled at brewing potions. And you see I know what can cure these people of their ailments. You see there is an ingredient I need an ingredient by the name of 'Life Root' and it is located into the Wilds."

"The Wilds!" you respond. "Dammit!"

"Yes I would go myself but it is too dangerous." she says hanging her head. "And we need someone healthy to obtain it seeing it is raveged with wolves. Please you have to help! The 'Life Root is located at the far western area of the woods. It is underneath the 'Giant Oak Tree'. You can't miss it just follow the path. Please I beg you madame!"

"We'll go there now." you say turning to head towards the Wilds.

End

What will Hawke incounter in Phase Three as Hawke enters the Wilds, well it lead to disaster or destiny? 


	2. continued

Chapter One The Heart of an Elf

Phase 3: Into the Wilds

As you enter the dreaded Wilds, Fenris grabs you and pushes you up against a tree.

"Fenris what are you doing?" you ask.

"Shhh." he says in a whipser. "Up ahead, I hear something!"

And he was right as soon as he said that a pack of wolves surrounded us.

"We need to make sure no one can see us fight." he says. "If someone was to watch us fight they would discover we are no ordinary refugees." He turned and faced the wolves with a swing of his sword he attacked them with ease and took care of them quickly.  
>You approached a wolf and took it's pelt to either sell or use as a blanket.<br>You continued down the path Rose had shown you, yet you where sure by now you could find the oak tree that contained the 'Life Root'. You were ambushed by another pack of wolves and this time you took care of them with a swing of your (blade, magic, or double blades.)

"That took care of them." Fenris responds.

You finally reach the spot and look at wonder at the tree that seemed to extend to the heavens themselves. You could see massive roots that formed an underground passage, so you and Anders went inside as he lit the way through. You found the root buried under neath one of the tree's main roots, and tugged at it. You got it loose as you examined it to be sure it was correct. It was pure white and smelt of flowers, you turned to show Fenris.

"I am no healer." he says. "But it seens to me that is what that refugee Rose was talking about."

You sighed in relief your quest was finished. You began to head back but before you came to close to the camp you noticed a Templar talking with a refugee. You froze in your place.

"Dammit!" you think to yourself. "Have they found us already!"

"Quick!" Fenris whispers. " Hide by these trees and as soon as he gets close enough we can ambush him."

So you and Fenris find several good tress to hide behind as you prepared for things to get bloody. You watched the Templar talking to the refugee as he pointed towards the barren part of the Wilds. The Templar looked towards your direction and headed into his death.

"He's close." you thought to yourself as you began to prepare to leap.

The Templar looked around confused until...

"You can come out now!" He says staring at the tree you and Fenris were hidden amongst. You two walk from your spots.

"Your wrong to mess with us." you say angrily.

"Please just hear me out!" he begged as you approache him cautiously ready to attack.

"Fine speak your mind, quickly." you say.

"I was there in Kirkwall." he continued. "When you stood up against Knight Commander Meredith, and you saved the mages. Becuase of the Knight Commander's hatred she found out my wife who wis an apostate, as well as my only son where hiding under her noise and she executed my son and took my wife to the Gallows. But you... you saved her,  
>and me and my wife escaped to Ferelden for a better life."<p>

"I am sorry about your son." you say sadly. "But why have you come in search for Fenris and I? How where you able to find us so easily?"

"I stumbled upon this camp by accident." he responded. "I had seen you two enter the Wilds, and I knew it was you,  
>how could I ever forget the face of the Champion."<p>

"Please." you respond hesitant. "That title is nothing to me any longer. I have given up everything, and want no part of any problems dealing with the Chantry or Circles. So tell me why have you come to seek me out?"

"Clearly not to thank us." Fenris says.

The Templar turned around and hung his head down.

"The Circle of Magi, here in Ferelden... Has called for the Right of Annulement and my wife Lori is still within those accursed walls." he said sadly clenching his fists. "I thought if I found the Champion who stood up for the mages and would not let such horrible deeds go unpunished. I thought perhaps you would join me to help those poor mages escape their deaths."

"I'm sorry." Fenris says. "But I've dealt in the past with Mages, and even the First enchanter Orsino turned to blood magic. I will not help you, Hawke and I have helped enough and I stood behind her decision once, but the outcome has lead nothing but disaster.

"Fenris!" you say angrily.

"I'm sorry." he says. "But Hawke you must understand what this entails! I love you there is no doubt but this can only end badly and I refuse to put you in harms way again."

"Fenris I..." you say sadly. "I understand. I am truly sorry Templar but I cannot help you with this, it is true I have helped the mages before but this is not my battle any longer. I am truly sorry!"

Phase 4: Templars Wrath

"No!" he yelled angrily! "You would let all those people die simply beacuse your to afraid of being found! Your nothing but cowards! Champion or no I will kill you!"

Fenris jumps in front of you and lunges at the Templar but the templar throws a poison at Fenris's face as Fenris falls down paralyzed.

"No Fenris!" You scream in anger.

"I will not kill you, yet!" The Templar says. "But I will never forget what you have done! And nothing will be able to cure your disguisting Elf."

You feel yourself loose control as you begin to fight the Templar but a blinding light envelopes him as he disappears. You drop your weapon and grab a hold of Fenris.

"Fenris!" you say sadly clinging to his body.

"I'm fine." he says coughing viciously. "Listen if there is anyone that can help us it's the Dalish."

"Oh Fenris!" you cry. "This is my fault, I can't bare to loose you."

"You won't loose me." he coughs. " Not even when I die, but we must hurry I can feel this poison taking over stronger than the Lyrium through my veins. Please Hawke we must hurry."

You help stand him up and head towards the Dalish Camp located to the West of Lothering.

What will happen next? Did Hawke make the right decision not to help the Circle of Magi from the Right of Annulement? And what will happen to Fenris, can Hawke make it to the Dalish for healing?

Next Chapter A Cure 


End file.
